Save my Soul
by KirbY4
Summary: Taichi is the new kid in school. When he gets there, he meets a loner named Yamato. He tries to make friends, which was easy, but Yamato has a few skeletons in his closet. Taichi wants to find out what's wrong...but DOES he...? [AU, Taito] DISCONTINUED...
1. Default Chapter

**"Talking"**

**  
  
'Thinking'**

****

_Sound effects_

[Kirby's notes or thoughts xD]

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters! I just made a story based on them, yay! The storyline is all me though, so yup xD and there's shounen-ai!!! So, don't come crying and whining to me about it, okay? xD I warned, I warrrned!!! And shounen-ai fans, remember, I said **SHOUNEN-AI**, _not_ **YAOI**, yes there's a big difference =D

**Author's note:** [hello! This is my first Digimon fanfic, so please be gentle " it's not my first time writing a fanfic though, oh no xD anyhow, hope you enjoy this little story! Here's the pairings...

Taito (main one xD I loOove Taito), Sorachi (very little), Mimito (VERY little xD)

Guess that's it! Enjoy!]

* * *

Taichi Yagami has just recently moved back to Tokyo. He was originally living in America for the last 3 years or so, but since his college days were drawing near now that he turned 15; his mother wanted him to strive for Tokyo University. So, off to Tokyo they went and here they are now.

"Hm...nothing changed much since the last time I was here as I kid..." Taichi said, as he finally finished rearranging his new room to look as much like his old one as he can.

He looked over the room one last time, gave a nod of approval, and went downstairs to help his parents with any other things they might still need help on. He saw that they were done, and were already relaxing in front of the TV.

"Hey mom, dad, I'm done with my room and the bathroom. Can I go outside and take a look around?" Tai said, already putting on his shoes.

"Sure honey. But while you're at it, try to make new friends, especially ones that go to S High School []! That's the new school you're going to be enrolling in tomorrow!!!" his mother called over her shoulders.

"Oh yeah...new school...sure! I'll try!" Taichi said as he ran outside eagerly.

He can just see it now. "Oh do you go to S High School? _OoOoOoo_...then can you be my friend so I won't be a loner on the first day of school??? Hahahahaha!!! No thanks mom, I'll do it my own way..." Taichi said to himself, walking down the sidewalk dressed in casual faded jeans and a small dark navy blue t-shirt.

"......I'll be your friend."

Taichi whirled around, and looked for the owner of the sudden voice. His eyes landed on a girl with short brown hair that curled outwards a bit on the bottom. She was wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts that went above her knees. She smiled at him, waving a little.

'Eh...kinda cute...not my style though,' Taichi thought as he grinned and walked over to her.

"So, you overheard silly little me talking out loud to myself, hm?" he said, laughing.

She laughed a sweet laugh. The girl decided that she really liked this new kid, who was also now her new neighbor. His laugh was really nice, and he looked especially good smiling. It helped that he was quite a looker too.

"Yeah well, do you usually talk to yourself?" the girl said amusedly.

"Naw, just sometimes. So, what's your name?"

"Sora Takenouchi. What 'bout yours?"

"Taichi Yagami. Pleased to meet you," he said with a dramatic bow and a sweep of his hands. He held out his hand to her for a shake.

The girl laughed, and she took his hands and shook it mocking-like. Taichi grinned, this girl was okay. If it was usually this easy to make friends here in Tokyo, then Taichi should have no problem at all.

Sora and Tai walked together down the neighborhood, and once in a while Sora would point out a particular house that was one of her friend's, or one of Taichi's soon-to-be school mates.

'So, this girl is kinda popular, judging from all the houses she's pointing at that are her friend's...' Taichi thought as Sora pointed out yet another house that was one of her friend's.

Finally, they came down to the last house in the neighborhood on the end of the street. She almost looked over the last house, until Taichi pointed it out. She looked over at the small lonely house, and sighed.

"Oh..._that _house...it won't do you much good if I tell you whose living in there or not...but, you might as well know them all. This house belongs to Yamato Ishida...he's the loner of our school...some people says he lives alone in that house..." Sora said in a quiet tone, as if she was afraid this Yamato might overhear her talking about him.

"Yamato Ishida, eh?" Taichi said thoughtfully as he looked over at the house. Something about it just seemed so...sad. It was reeking of it, what with the dark windows and weeds overgrown in the front yard.

Taichi knew what it was like to be a loner, because he was one when he first moved into America. He was never able to make any friends because of his thick accent when speaking English...Taichi remembered it being a very tough year for him. Taichi didn't even know Yamato, but he already felt sorry for him.

"...How long has he been a loner? And...why is he a loner?" Taichi said as they turned around to go back the way they came from.

"Ah...you know, he wasn't always like this...it's sad really, he was really popular back in the days...I mean, **REALLY** popular. He's a good looking guy, you know?"

"What, now he has warts or something?" Taichi said, grinning.

"No...nothing like that, though his formal friends wish it to be that simple...teachers told us that it's some kind of psychological problem...I think it's because his dad died a year ago, because right after his dad's death he stopped talking to everyone...he shut himself off in his own world. Whenever someone tries to approach and talk to him about it to comfort him, he tells them to...to bug off and leave him alone," Sora said sadly.

Taichi raised his eyebrows. "So...something's wrong with him...?"

Sora looked up quickly. "Oh no, I don't want you to think he's mentally ill or nothing! It's just...he's probably just in withdrawal from the events that happened that fateful day..."

"Ah...I see..." Taichi said quietly. These kinds of topics really didn't suit him, he never considered himself a really great guy to talk to in sad situations because he was more of the fun type of guy.

They finally stopped in front of Sora's house [she showed him her house during the tour], and she walked up her steps.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow then! I'll show you around school too, if you want," she said, smiling.

"That'll be great, thanks," he returned her smile, and waved. He watched her go back in, and he decided to go back home, since his tour was done and all and no kids were outside.

* * *

Sora shut the door behind her, and quickly ran to the window. She peeked through the curtains at Taichi's retreating back, watching him go. She giggled, and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Sora? Is that you?"

"Yeah mom! I'm back!!! Sorry I took so long, but I'm gonna use the phone now, ok?!! Bye!!!" Sora called to her mom quickly before shutting the door of her room behind her.

Sora grabbed her personal phone, and at lightning speed dialed her best friend's number. She waited, hearing the ringing of the phone one times...two times...three...

"Hello, Mimi Tachikawa speaking!" a cheery voice finally piped up on the other end.

**"MIMI!!!"** Sora said excitedly.

"_SORA!!!_ Hey girlfriend, what's up???" Mimi said, her voice perky all of a sudden.

"Oh Mimi! You wouldn't believe it! Remember how I told you before that some people finally moved into that old house two houses from mine? Well, it just so _happpeeeeennnsss_..." Sora squealed.

"What?!!! Don't leave me hanging!!! What is it?!!"

"_giggle_ The new neighbors have a son, and he's soooo cute! Oh my gawd, you **MUST** see him! He's so sweet too; you'll see him tomorrow at our school!!!" Sora said excitedly.

"Oh my gawd, for seriously?!! I can't wait till tomorrow, then!!!" Mimi squealed.

"I already made friends with him, sigh, I was so totally rooted to the spot when I first saw him! But somehow, I just talked to him, and I'm so glad I did!"

"Girl, you are _sooo_ lucky! Alright, I have to go eat dinner now, so ciao!"

"Hai, sayonara till tomorrow!"

* * *

"Mom, dad! I'm home!!!" Taichi called out once he shut the door behind him.

"We're in here, honey!!! You're just in time, I'm making dinner!!!" Taichi's mother called out from the kitchen.

"But it's barely 7:00pm! Why are we eating so early...?" Taichi said as he sat down in one of the dinner chairs across from his father.

"Ah...don't you remember? We have to quickly go to your school to register you, of course! So, eat fast sweetie!" Taichi's mother said as she set down the food in front of her family.

"Oh yeah...hey mom, I already made a new friend," Taichi said as he quickly muttered 'itadakimasu' and dug in.

"Oh? Already? Did you meet one of the neighborhood children while you were out? No wonder you were gone for so long..." his father said as grabbed his chopsticks.

"Yeah...her name is Sora Takenouchi. She's pretty cool; she said she'll show me around school tomorrow."

"That's great honey! My, it was a great thing to move here. I'm beginning to think you're going to be making a lot more friends here than over at America..."

* * *

"Wake up, Taichi!!! Honey, get up or else you'll be late for school!!!!"

Taichi groaned into his pillow, and pulled his blanket over his head to cover his ears.

"_Fiiive mooooreee minuuuteesss_......" Taichi whined, slowly falling into a deep slumber once more.

Taichi felt himself be thrown out of bed. He yelled, surprised and looked up at his frantic looking mother. She was quickly dug through his drawer, piling up his outfit for school. When she finished picking out a nice outfit for him to wear she grabbed a comb and tried to brush Taichi's hair. She was fighting a losing battle.

"Mom! Mom, I'm fine! I'll do it myself! I'm awake now!!!" he said, batting her hands away from his hair. She sighed, mumbled something about getting breakfast ready, and went downstairs.

Taichi rubbed his eyes, and allowed his heart to slow down. She had given him quite a scare, waking him up by tossing him out of bed. His mother was always like this on his first days of school, whether it is a completely new school, or if he's going back to his old one after summer vacation. He sighed, and got up slowly. Scratching his head, he looked over at the clock.

6:30 am.

Taichi groaned. He still had 30 minutes till his school bell rings...! Really, his mom totally overreacted this time...

Taichi shrugged, and walked over to the pile of clothes his mother set up for him. He was quite glad she had a very good fashion sense. She picked out a nice dark blue sleeveless shirt with a hood, which he wore over a white short sleeved T-shirt. He wore his faded blue jeans, slightly baggier than the ones he wore yesterday, that were folded neatly next to his white ankle socks. He grabbed a pair of gloves, just to add touch to his outfit. After he finished dressing, he washed up, grabbed his backpack, and went downstairs to eat his breakfast, which he could smell already.

"So mom...I suppose that this school I'm going to isn't a private high school? You usually send me to private ones, so why send me to a public school this time...?" Taichi said as he settled down on his chair, putting his backpack next to him on the floor.

"Yes well..._sigh_....there were no spots left in the private schools...darn them, I suppose all the other mothers were thinking along the same lines as me...well, I guess you'll just have to do in a public high school. Please do your best there, Taichi," his mother said as she set pancakes in front of Taichi.

"No problem mom, have I ever failed you before?" he said, grinning as he gulped down his orange juice.

* * *

Taichi walked up the school steps. Yes, today was the big day, his first day of school. He noticed that a lot of the girls around him pointed at him and giggled, and whenever he looked over at them, they giggled even more. He wondered how girls could make that noise so well...

'Hmmm...yeah, it _IS_ a lot easier in Japan...' Taichi thought as a girl "accidentally" bumped into him. When he glanced back, she was blushing madly and her girlfriends around her were cheering. It probably had something to do with he's Japanese, so natrually Japanese girls will like him better than American girls would...

He grinned, and looked down at the piece of paper that had his room number on it. Room 407 was his first period class, math...

Taichi looked around the hall, but he didn't see the room number. He groaned inside; this school was 3 stories high! How will he ever find his class...? Darn Japanese high schools...he sighed, and continued walking down the halls. He wondered how he will ever find Sora in this crowd...

Finally, the bell rang, signaling that students have to get to class within 6 minutes, or else their marked tardy. He grimaced, he still hasn't found the room...he looked at all the students happily chatting to each other as they passed. Taichi was too embarrassed to ask for directions, because if he asked a person that had friends, they might spread rumors about the new kid being bad at directions, and gets lost.

He looked around to see if anyone might be walking alone...but it seemed that this whole school had at least one friend walking alongside them. He cursed under his breath, until he finally spotted a boy walking down the hall silently, with his head down.

Taichi was a bit reluctant to approach the other teen, because he looked like a real hard core emo/punker type, he had on a spiked collar and everything. Nonetheless, he was the only one walking alone, so he decided he had nothing to lose.

"Umm...hey, uuuh...dude...err...blondie!" Taichi called out awkwardly.

The boy looked up slowly, and met eye contact with Taichi. He looked behind him, as if to see if he was referring to someone else. Taichi noticed that the punker was actually really good looking with semi-long blonde hair, including his deep blue eyes; though they had a sort of deep loneliness about them...he wondered why a guy like him would be alone.

"Yeah...I'm talking to you! Umm...do you think you can show me where room 407 is...?" Taichi said, walking up to the blonde.

The lone teen hesitated a bit, as if he was going to back away, but stood where he was. When he made sure that Taichi was indeed talking to him, he looked around him. No one else was in the hallway, all of them having gone to class already. He silently nodded.

"Ah, thanks a lot!" Taichi said, as the blonde motioned for him to follow.

They walked a bit in silence. Taichi checked his watch, and it said that they had 2 minutes left till the bell rang. He decided that that was ok for him, since he was new and he would be excused for being a little late. But what about this guy...?

"So...uh, what's your name?" Taichi said, looking over at the silent boy. He looked over at Taichi, staring at him for a few moments.

'Wonder if this guy is mute...' Taichi thought as the blonde continued to stay silent, now turning away from Taichi's gaze.

They got to the stairs and started climbing. While on the way up, Taichi decided to talk a little about himself to the boy just to break the ice. He talked about he came from America, how he loves soccer and other sports, and other little things. The blonde just listened silently. The bell rang just as they got in front of the door of room 407, and the blonde stopped in front of the door. He stepped aside and motioned Taichi to go inside first.

"Oh...thanks," Taichi said, smiling warmly at him as the silent teen opened the door for him.

"...My name is Yamato," a tiny voice said as Taichi passed the blonde.

Taichi looked at him. He almost missed what the blonde said, because he said it so quietly. Taichi smiled, and went through the door as Yamato closed the door behind them.

'This guy looks tough...but he's actually kinda nice...in his own, silent way, anyhow...uuuhh...Yamato...sounds familiar...' Taichi thought to himself.

The loud classroom suddenly stopped chattering as Taichi and Yamato entered the room. All their eyes landed on Taichi, and they started talking and whispering excitedly among themselves. Taichi looked among them, and noticed that they didn't give Yamato a second glance as he walked over to a lone seat in the way back of the classroom corner, not even the teacher.

"Ah...you must be Taichi...Taichi Yagami, correct?" the elderly man said from behind a desk, looking down at a roll sheet.

"Hai, that's me," Taichi said as he walked over to him.

"Oh yes, well, welcome to room 407! Please class, say hello to our new student," the teacher said as he smiled warmly at Taichi.

"Hello Taichi," the classroom said in unison.

"Hey, what's up? Well, where'm I gonna be sitting, teach...?" Taichi said, grinning. The students liked him already.

"Well, wherever you'd like to sit, Mr. Yagami," the teacher said as he motioned towards the class.

Taichi looked around, and saw girls clambering about, tying to get an empty seat beside them. He noticed that Sora wasn't in this class with disappointment. His eyes landed on Yamato, who was looking dazedly out the window. He grinned; this guy's a rebel...

Taichi walked over to the Yamato, and plopped down in the empty seat beside him, for there were a lot of empty seats around him. Yamato's head turned at the sound beside him, looking surprised. Taichi waved at him, grinning.

The whole class erupted, and the whispers shot up again like a spreading wild fire. Taichi happily unpacked his backpack, ignoring the voices all around him. Yamato was still staring at him, as if shocked frozen. Taichi looked over at him.

"Hey, you're the only one in this class I know at least a little, so I decided to sit next to yah. That alright with you...?" Taichi said.

Yamato just looked at him a bit longer, and then slowly nodded his head. He quickly turned away to look out the window again. When Taichi looked over a bit, he saw that he had a smile on his face; a very small smile, but a smile nonetheless. Taichi grinned; the guy was a lot cuter when he smiled...

Taichi found himself daydreaming and thoughts wandering. There really was no need to pay attention, because the teacher was reviewing things that Taichi already learned in his old private high school. His thoughts kept going back to Yamato. Finally, his memory finally came back; Yamato was that one loner guy Sora talked about, wasn't he? Taichi frowned.

Taichi could tell that he was a very talkative guy at one point, because of the light that showed in his eyes for a split second when Taichi first talked to him. Taichi himself lost his father, now he has a step father. Taichi just couldn't bring himself to believe that Yamato's problem was just because of his father dying.

Taichi loved his old father very much, and still does, but he wasn't moping around about it anymore. Taichi just told himself firmly that his dad will be much more proud of him if he lived his life to the fullest, and stopped mourning and looked towards the positive future. Perhaps the reason for Yamato being so secluded was for a reason much bigger...

Taichi decided that it would be rude to pry into the blonde boy's business, and instead looked towards trying to be his friend. He decided that he'll try and make friend with Yamato, and slowly help him out of his lonely world. How he was going to do it, he didn't know, but just sitting here wasn't going to help their relationship progress. He always hated being alone, and never liked seeing people alone either, so he was very determined to help Yamato.

An idea suddenly formed in his head, and he tore a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled on it. He folded it neatly and gently tossed the note onto Yamato's desk when the teacher turned. Yamato stared at the paper, and slowly, yet curiously, opened it while all the while looking at Taichi in bewilderment.

'Wow...he must be the loneliest guy in the world if he's surprised to just a get a simple note from someone...' Taichi thought with a pang of sadness.

He watched Yamato read the note, and was pleased when he saw a hint of that small, shy smile on his face. Yamato grabbed the pen that was tucked behind his ears, and quickly scribbled something under Taichi's note. He folded it along the same crease lines as Taichi, and handed it back to him swiftly. Taichi took it and opened it, reading it eagerly.

..............................................................

HEY YAMA, WANNA HANG OUT? IMMA THROW A PARTY AT MY PLACE MAYBE LATER I'LL TRY TO MAKE A SCHEDULE AND TALK TO MOM ABOUT IT YOU WANNA GO? YOU'RE TOTALLY INVITED =)

--TAICHI [WRITE BACK OR ELSE!]

_Ah...a party? I'm not sure...I uh...don't do parties, but I'll make an exception and grace you with my presence ;) I need to know where you live then._

__

_p.s. you need your grammar checked, lol_

__

_ --Yamato aka "Yama" thanks for the cute nickname =)_

__

..............................................................

Taichi read over the note, and was surprised that Yamato was actually a real easy going guy. He wondered why Yamato doesn't just act like this out loud, not just in notes. He grinned at the last sentence. He admitted that he wrote pretty badly whenever he was excited or writing too fast. Compared to Yamato's perfect handwriting, Taichi's looked like it was done by a 5 year old. Taichi looked over at "Yama" and smiled. He smiled back, this time a real, genuine smile.

Taichi felt a sudden rush, and quickly looked away. He actually felt himself blush, which was kind of embarrassing. He hasn't blushed like this for a long time, the last time he blushed was when one of his American friends prank called him and he fell for it. He shook his head, and quickly scribbled onto the note paper under Yamato's writing.

..............................................................

_Ah...a party? I'm not sure...I uh...don't do parties, but I'll make an exception and grace you with my presence ;) I need to know where you live then._

_   
  
p.s. you need your grammar checked, lol--Yamato "Yama" thanks for the cute nickname =)_

__  
  
NO PROBLEM! OK, I'M GOING TO WRITE NICE AND SLOW THIS TIME =) WHY NOT COME VISIT MY HOUSE LATER? THAT WAY YOU CAN JUST KNOW WHERE IT IS. AFTER THAT, I'LL WALK YOU HOME. HOW BOUT THAT? OH, LET'S HANG OUT AT LUNCH; WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS MORE THEN. WHAT'S YOUR 5TH PERIOD?

..............................................................

Taichi read over it once more, just to make sure he got his grammar correct. Yama noticed, and he stifled a giggle. Taichi grinned sheepishly over at him, as he folded the note once again and handed it to him.

Yamato opened it and started reading it. Taichi just watched him read, his heart beating fast. Why in the world did people say he's such a loner? This guy was great to "talk" with so far, and Yamato didn't seem to have any problems at all from what he sees. Taichi was a little disappointed that no one noticed Yamato passing notes, so that he can prove to the classmates that Yamato indeed does act like a normal teen. Taichi thought that perhaps students don't look back at where Yamato is out of sheer habit, knowing that Yamato doesn't do anything at all.

Taichi felt like socking every one of the students in this class. Did they even give him a chance? Sure, he may have turned them down the first couple of days...every kid who's lost one of their parents does...but did they even give him a second chance? Yeah...Taichi sees that Yama is just a normal boy...he likes writing notes to other people like normal kids, he's so beautiful...

Taichi coughed and accidentally dropped his pencil, which clattered loudly against the tile floor. Some classmates in front of him turned around curiously, and he grinned at them sheepishly. They smiled back, and turned around once again and went back to work. He sighed, that was close. Why the hell did he think that last thought...? Yamato looked over at him curiously.

Taichi just grinned at him, with a no-big-deal look on his face. He took the note back from Yamato and opened it.

..............................................................

NO PROBLEM! OK, I'M GOING TO WRITE NICE AND SLOW THIS TIME =) WHY NOT COME VISIT MY HOUSE LATER? THAT WAY YOU CAN JUST KNOW WHERE IT IS. AFTER THAT, I'LL WALK YOU HOME. HOW BOUT THAT? OH, LET'S HANG OUT AT LUNCH; WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS MORE THEN. WHAT'S YOUR 5TH PERIOD?

_Alright, sounds good. My 5th period is room 201, science. But can I ask you something? Please...can we meet in secret and stuff? I don't want any of the students to think I've...that I've...made a friend or nothing. But don't get the wrong idea; I'd love to hang out with you. But when we eat lunch, can we eat in the way back of the building or something..? I'll...try to explain why later..._

__

..............................................................

After Taichi was done reading the note, he threw a curious glance at Yamato, but he had his face turned towards the window, as if he knew that Taichi will look over at him strangely. Why would Yamato not want anyone to think he made a friend...? He actually felt kind of flattered in a way; he'll be Yamato's first friend in a long time, plus he accepted Taichi to be friends with him, and no one else.

He waited for Yamato to look back at him. When he finally did, Taichi simply nodded his approval. Yamato graced Taichi with a smile, that beautiful smile yet somehow full of sadness, once again.

* * *

....[5th period]...

Taichi walked into his classroom [which, he was proud to say, that he didn't get lost on the way] of his 5th period class, and looked around at the classroom. For the past 4 periods, he's been trying to see if he had Yamato in any of his classes, but to his disappointment, Yamato wasn't in any more of his classes. But what caught his eye, was a different person sitting in the middle of the classroom.

Taichi grinned, and walked over to the person's back and tapped her left shoulder, as he quickly moved to the right side of her. She glanced over her left shoulder, and finding no one there. She gave a confused expression, when it dawned on her. She looked right, and her eyes landed on Taichi.

"Hey Sora," Taichi said, grinning. "Where're yah looking?"

Sora laughed, and gave him a playful punch. "Hey, don't do that! I'm the most gullible person in the world, so don't be too proud of tricking me," she said, smiling and motioning him to sit beside her.

Taichi took the seat, and took a look around his new classroom's surrounding. He saw a lot of the boys in this class looked over at him, jealousy clearly burning in their eyes. He grinned, and mock waved at them. They turned away in a huff. Taichi laughed in his mind; he already made some enemies.

"So, how's your first day of school so far?" Sora said, as she took out her notebook and pencils from her backpack.

"Ah, it's great! This school is hilarious and weird at the same time. I made some new friends already in my 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period, and now I've just made some enemies in my 5th," Taichi said grinning as he glanced over at the boys that gave him a death glare earlier.

Sora looked over to where Taichi was looking, and laughed. "Yeah, don't mind them. Kind of embarrassing, but that's my little...uhh....fan club," Sora said with a giggle.

A girl with pink hair and yellow star pins came running over to Sora's desk, interrupting Taichi and Sora's laughter. "Sora! Hey girlfriend, did you do your homework last night? I need to see if my answers are corre—"

The pink-haired girl stopped and looked among them, confused. She looked at Sora for some answers.

"Oh, hey Mimi!!! This is Taichi, you know, my _NEIGHBOR_?" Sora said, winking when Taichi didn't look.

"_OoOoOoh_....your neighbor, huh? So **THIS** is the guy—I mean—this is the new guy, huh? Hey hot stuff, so, how do you like this school so far?" Mimi said as she leaned against Taichi's desk.

'Hmmm...definitely a cute girl...' Taichi thought as he grinned.

"Ah, this place is bombing," Taichi said with his best smile, which made Mimi blush, to his satisfaction.

The school bell rang, and the teacher walked into the classroom. All the students scrambled to get into their seats. Mimi took the seat beside Taichi, so that he was now in between Sora and Mimi.

"Ok now class, settle down, settle down. As you can see, we have a new student, Taichi Yagami. Please make him feel welcome. But please, do it after class because we have much to cover in this session..."

All the students grumbled, and took out their writing materials. Taichi thought about writing Sora a note about Yamato for a split second, then remembered that Yamato doesn't want anyone to know that they're friends. He sighed disappointedly, and started doing his work. Taichi couldn't wait until lunch time, he'll get to know this Yamato guy a bit more...

* * *

**Author's note** – [_SOOO_!!! How was the story?!!! Hope you liked it!!! Yes, who doesn't like a emo/punker Yama?!!! xDxDxD I always wondered how Yama would look in punker clothing, and a very sexy image came to mind. LOL! xD I shall draw him like in my fanfic someday, so you guys can see for yourselves or something

S High School – er...yeah xD;; sorry if it's not...umm...more...better...but yeah, I don't think the school's name is that important, so just S High School it is. Don't ask why an S, I just picked a letter randomly from the alphabet xD;;;

So...shall I continue this? Reviews, nyo? =D tell me if I should continue or not, and if I'm doing ok so far =3] 


	2. TPNK part 2, yama's POV

**Author's note: [I'M T3H SORRY!!!** xD yeah, I typed out that other story when I was sleepy, lol! Anywho, even I admit it was fast xD I just read it over, I was like wtf? Hahahahahaha Anywho, I just thought I should hurry up wid da fluffys cuz ppl like fluffys nyarharharhar xD  
  
Anywho, let's take this all slowly, I made this chapter into a kind of Yamato's day before he met Tai, pretty short, some of you already kinda sorta read this part, but oh well! nyaaaahahahaha xD alright then, on wid da (remade) story!!! **]**

****

* * *

Yamato woke to the sound of the alarm clock. It kept ringing while he groggily tried to sit up in his pathetically small bed, making his ears hurt. He always thought about getting rid of that alarm clock and get a new one someday...once he finds a decent job that allows minors to work, that is.  
  
He slowly looked over at the clock, and saw that it was 5:00pm. He grumbled to himself...he slept through the whole day??? This is a record, even for him...  
  
Yamato actually set the alarm clock to ring at 10:00am, but the batteries are running low of power in the clock, and it's slowly starting to slow down...he cursed at it, and turned it off. He sighed and got off the bed. By looking out the window, he could tell that it had been a beautiful day, what with the clear blue sky and all...  
  
'Clear blue sky...I can make a song out of tha—no...my singing days are over...' Yamato thought grimly.  
  
He watched the quiet, peaceful neighborhood. After 30 more minutes of just sitting there and looking out the window, he finally got bored and turned to leave, when he heard the faint sound of laughter. Usually kids didn't come out to play on a weekday, so Yamato was curious to see who it was...  
  
He continued looking out the window, until he finally spotted two people walking down the sidewalk, towards his house. One of them he recognized as Sora Takenouchi...but who was the other kid? Never saw him around this neighborhood before...  
  
Yamato eyed them talking together, like they were having the time of their lives. Needless to say, he was kind of envious to how they seemed to have so much fun by just talking and walking...he contended myself to just watch them smile and talk, but his eyes mostly strayed to the new kid. He's pretty tall...was he taller than him? Can't tell from this distance...Yamato could tell that he was a real good looking kid, though. Was he older?  
  
Then suddenly the messy haired kid pointed to Yamato's house. His eyebrows raised in surprise as they talked to each other a bit again, that Sora girl looking pretty down now as she looked over at his lone house. Ok, so his house looks a bit bad, and the windows are so dirty they looked tinted...but does she have to make a face like _THAT_ at it?  
  
Yamato wished he can hear what they're talking about...he betted they can't see him because of his "tinted" windows...they were showing no signs of noticing him watching them intensely. Yamato guessed that she was talking about him...damn Takenouchi; she just _HAS_ to blab about him to the new kid...now he had one more person that's going to talk to him as if he's going to burst into tears if he says just one thing wrong...  
  
As _IF_...  
  
Well, not like Yamato really cared. Whatever she's telling that guy is all false. The usual stories students tell new kids that come to S High School was that Yamato was really secluded because he's "mourning for his father". Yeah...right. Why the hell would he mourn for that drunk-ass freak? He was actually** HAPPY** that his father died...just not about _HOW_ he died...no one knows the truth about how his father _REALLY_ died...  
  
No one knows the truth...  
  
The **REAL** reason as to why he won't talk to anyone...  
  
It's just that, he doesn't want anyone to get too close to him...or else they might find out about the truth, and hate him for it. After that, their going to blab his secret to the whole world, _THEN_ where will he be...? Yamato almost let someone into his life....almost...but it was a good thing he pushed her away before any real damage was done...turns out all she cared about was to know what was really wrong with him and what happened that day...  
  
Damn, it's girls like Mimi Tachikawa that makes people like him to not trust people around even more. What did he see in her before anyways? Probably just her bright, happy smile...at the time, Yamato always thought her smile was brighter then the sun itself...  
  
'Oh wow...how poetic...maybe I should pick up poetry and not just song writing...' Yamato snorted.  
  
Putting sarcastic thoughts aside.........he saw Sora and the new kid turn to leave. He just watched them walk away silently. He really was jealous...he'd like to make some new friends too...but...just can't. He dug himself in some deep shit, and he's now buried alive by it and it was slowly, slowly suffocating him until he dies...  
  
Yamato decided to just stay awake the whole night till morning until school started. He couldn't go to sleep anyways; he never was good at sleeping, though once he starts to sleep it's really hard to get him up again...  
  
At least he got to see the sunrise...

* * *

Yamato heaves a huge sigh as he faced the school. He watched all the kids walking in, and guessed that the school bell has already rung. He slowly walked up to the massive building, and walked in.  
  
The hallways were getting less and less crowded as the minutes of their passing period slowly ticked by. Yamato didn't really care if he was late or not, because the teacher didn't really care either. His teachers always excused him for being tardy, because one: he went through a "terrible ordeal", and is "curing" from it, and two: He was pretty much a genius. Yamato didn't really have a need to come to school since it seemed as if he knew everything, because since he had nothing to do at his house, all he ever did was look out the window, or look through his school books.  
  
The only reason Yamato went to school was to just graduate, try to get a decent job, and try to make enough money to go to college. After that...who knows what else? Yamato now noticed that his life was pretty meaningless....perhaps he should just...end it? He thought about this many times, but never had a real good reason for it...but now that he thought about it...who the hell cares? No one will care if he dropped dead right now or not—  
  
"Umm...hey, uuuh...dude...err...blondie!"  
  
Yamato heard a boy's voice. He wondered if he was referring to him, he was blonde and all...then again, his tips were black, so maybe it wasn't him...should he look up? Ah, why the hell not....  
  
Yamato slowly lifted his head, and his eyes met two bright, brown ones. Looking the boy over a bit more, he saw that it was the new kid that Takenouchi was talking to. Why the hell would the new kid be talking to him? He glanced behind him to see if there were any other blondes around, but saw none. Yamato's heart skipped a beat a bit...it's been a while since anyone ever called out to him...he turned to look over at the new kid again.  
  
Was the messy haired kid checking him out? Geez...stop staring so much already...  
  
"Yeah...I'm talking to you! Umm...do you think you can show me where room 407 is...?" he said as he walked up to Yamato.  
  
Duh, of course Yamato knew where it was...the real question was, was he gonna help him? Why couldn't this guy ask someone else? Tch, as if he'll show him around like some tour guide...  
  
Yamato felt himself nod.  
  
.....Ok...uncalled for...Yamato mentally slapped himself. Why the hell did he just agree to help the guy when he _just_ agreed with his mind that he _won't_?!! Yamato sighed inwardly. The damage was done, might as well show him the classroom...it's the same class as his anyways...Yamato just hoped that no one was around to see this guy follow him around, or else his rep might get deluded.  
  
Yamato signaled him to follow.  
  
"Ah, thanks a lot!" the brown-haired boy said, smiling.  
  
Yamato started walking. Once in a while he looked over at the new kid, just to make sure he was still following. At one point he looked at his watch, and looked over at him with a weird kind of look, something like confusion. Yamato liked watching him...he had lots of expressions, and looked really nice—no...Yamato can't be too trusting anymore...  
  
"So...uh, what's your name?"  
  
Yamato looked over at him. 'Great...it always starts like this...person tries to get to know me just a little bit, then bring up the "incident" from the past...' Yamato thought dully. He thought the best way to avoid that happening was to just ignore the question.  
  
He felt the new kid's stare on him for a bit, until he finally turned to look away. There was an awkward silence, until...  
  
"Well, if you won't talk, guess I will! Heheheh, you don't have to talk back or nothing...if you're not listening, I'll just pretend I'm talking to myself," the new kid said happily.  
  
Yamato looked over at him. This guy was nuts...Yamato just completely gave him the cold shoulder, and he was still willing to talk to him?  
  
"Yeah...I moved all the way from America, have you ever been there? Ha- ha...great place, but it's kind of hard to make friends and stuff. To be popular, you have to have _REAL_ skills, hahahahaha! Well, now that I'm here, it's like paradise! All the girls are practically flocking over to me. Don't you get that a lot? Yeah, you probably do. Well, what do you like to do—oh yeah, you're not gonna talk back, ha-ha...well, I like soccer, it's really fun! You run around a lot though...basketball and those other sports a _Ok_...but I don't like them as much as soccer! Heheh, this one time in soccer training..."  
  
Yamato just continued to listen silently. Man...does this guy talk a lot...but Yamato found himself not really minding hearing the new kid's voice. It had a real nice tone to it, like the voice of someone you can fully trust...  
  
But can _HE_ trust him?  
  
So far, this guy hasn't said a word or even hinted that he wanted to know Yamato's past...which was a mild surprise. Didn't the new kid know about him? Didn't Takenouchi tell him? All he was doing was doing friendly talk...  
  
They finally reached the door to the classroom. The new kid stopped talking abruptly as he stared at the door. Was the kid nervous? Yamato laughed inwardly. Since the guy was nice enough to talk with him like a normal guy instead of some freak show, Yamato decided to be at least a little nice to him as well. He opened the door for him, and motioned for him to go in first.  
  
As he passed with a small thank you, Yamato thought about the question that the new kid asked him...about his name...did that mean....he really **DIDN'T** know who he was? So...Takenouchi didn't describe his looks to him...  
  
"...My name is Yamato," Yamato heard himself say. Wow...when did his voice get to sound so weak? Guess that's what he gets for not talking for over 3 months or so...  
  
'Oh well...he'll probably find out sooner or later anyhow...wonder how long it'll take for him to treat me like a piece of glass...' Yamato thought bitterly.  
  
Yamato caught the new kid smile at him warmly, and walked into the classroom. He felt his heart jump a bit, and quickly tried to ignore the sudden jump by closing the door behind him.  
  
Right when they walked in, Yamato noticed that the classroom turned really silent. For a split second he was afraid their attentions were on him, but no...it was on the new kid...  
  
Yamato breathed a silent sigh of relief, and quickly [but not too quickly] walked over to his usual seat in the far corner of the room. He sat down, and instantly turned his head to look out the window. There was no need for him to listen in class since he already had an A in the class. Though his face was towards the window, his ears were listening to the new kid and teacher's conversation. Yamato overheard the new kid's name.  
  
Taichi Yagami, huh...  
  
Wonder where he will be sitting? From the looks of it so far, he was turning out to be a pretty popular guy...just as he said before while he was talking to Yamato, the girls just come flocking to him...Yamato guessed that he'll sit by a pretty girl or something, maybe next to the girl with the long, sleek black hair in the front of the class—  
  
Yamato heard a small noise next to him, and saw Taichi sitting there. He felt his heart stop. Wha...why the hell, out of all the seats...? The brown haired teen just smiled at him, and waved. He turned, and started to unpack his backpack. All Yamato could do was just look at him dumbly.  
  
"Hey, you're the only one in this class I know at least a little, so I decided to sit next to yah. That alright with you...?" Taichi said.  
  
Yamato couldn't believe this guy...they barely talked to each other for around 3 minutes or so during passing period...he silently nodded, and felt a blush coming to his face. Oh crud...Yamato quickly turned to look out the window to avoid looking at Taichi, and to hide the smile that was fighting to come to his face. Why the hell was he acting so stupid?  
  
It was probably just the fact that this guy...Taichi...was so far the only person that ever talked to him without any signs of pity, or any signs of wanting to know about his stupid, stupid past. He was also the only person that ever talked to him normally...it was as if Taichi was talking to him like he was a friend of his or something...  
  
Yamato decided that he really liked this Taichi guy...for now. He still believed that Taichi will bring up the topic sooner or later...so until then, Taichi was on his good list. But the next thing that happened totally blew him off course.  
  
Taichi wrote a note to him...god, how childish...? Yamato took it in bewilderment, and looked at Taichi, who was practically jumping in his seat, egging him on to open it. Yamato felt the weird feeling in his stomach again. He slowly opened the note...

* * *

Yamato was slowly walking towards his 2nd period, thoughts of his 1st period still floating around his mind. Why the _HELL_ did he agree to go to Taichi's party...? Yamato really felt like slapping himself. After he received the note from Taichi, it was as if his hands just scribbled all those replies themselves. Yamato guessed that memories of his social life from long ago still lingered in his mind, just buried really deep down. Taichi just dug them out.  
  
Then he remembered that they were going to hang out at lunch too. 'Damn...oh well, this will just be a little test run...see if he really wants to be my friend or not...and see if he's really trustworthy enough to not ask about my...my past...'  
  
Yamato thought about it, and finally agreed with himself that that was a good enough reason to want to be Taichi's friend. All it was is just a test run...nothing too big...  
  
But he couldn't help but feel himself actually looking forward to lunchtime...

* * *

**Author's Note – [**Sorry it was so short xD but you know, one person's POV chapters are never loooong xD eheeeheeeheee...xD so yahz, next chapter shall be when they chat at lunch xD  
  
So, people who read the former version, how's the new version? xD im totally awake now...I think this chapter was decent...o0;; hee hee xD;;;**] **


End file.
